Blood Bond
by inmemoriadi
Summary: Isn't it funny? You need to be sick to cure me...", Sasuke looked at him with regret lashed in his eyes. Naruto laughed. SasuNaru I don't know what rating to choose so T for some language and actions.


**Blood Bond**

Author's notes: A new random story based on an interesting disease, hemachromatosis which I learned on my Nutrition class. It's quite a rare illness and the Tx is basically what makes it interesting for me.

Warning: AU, SasuNaru, maybe a bit of slash but I'm not sure about lemons or anything like that.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

oooOOOooo

**Chapter 1: Angel**

Naruto had the disease long before he knew how to pronounce it. He also felt pain before he knew such word existed. Hemachromatosis. Such a complicated mix of letters, big enough to cripple Naruto's 5-yr old mind.

It was a sunny day when Naruto's parents noted his change in attitude. He started getting tired even from doing small tasks and frequently complains about his stomach.

"Mawha, I think I'm hungry again", little Naruto would chant, smiling sheepishly to his mother who somewhat, yet again, found a way to spoil her only son.

"You want some ramen, Naru-chan?", she would ask even if she'd cooked it 30 minutes earlier.

"Yay!" The chubby blond would then squeeze in his widest grin and flop down to his mother. She would then carry him to the kitchen and scoop large servings of noodles, complete with big doses of meat.

Naruto would then slump on his chair and whisper, "I'm wanna sweep…" while rubbing his eyes. Even at nights, when the boy was asleep, he would just suddenly cry on his pillow screaming that worms were on the rampage on his insides. Finally, after a few more days, his mother couldn't take it any longer. Father Uzumaki was contacted from work and together, his parents took him to the hospital.

As part of routine examination, Naruto was forced to pee in a small cup and poop in another. He laughed as the nurse scolded him for giving banana-sized specimens. He looked at his father who grinned at him in return. Even at the age of 5, Naruto and his father shared a close bond. Both were really good at joking with just about anything.

The happiness stopped when the nurse brought in the injection for blood samples. Two sets of blue eyes enlarged as they saw the equipment. Slowly, one chubby hand crawled into Mother Uzumaki's skirt.

Naruto was scared, "Mawha!! They'll kill Naru-chan!!". He eyed the betadine in the container and deemed it was blood. He shook his head and begged for mercy.

If the son is scared, his father was much worse. He was frantic. "Is this still part of that routine exam?", he kept shouting at no one in particular. The only female in the family looked at them and sighed. Despite the age, both reacted on the same way. She smiled at the two of them, wordlessly saying that it will be alright. For good measure, she held Naruto's hand and gently whispered to him the magic words, "ramen" and instantly determination spurred forth on the child's eyes.

After liters of tears later, Naruto was left to play with the other children at the hospital's garden. He stood in front of a sakura tree and with nothing else to do, started running around it. He laughed loudly, loud enough to recieve a grunt of irritation from a certain pale boy within the area.

With Naruto exhausted, he stopped running and stared at his sudden companion. His eyes again widened as he stared at the seemingly angelic persona in his sight. The kid was basically pale to ashen white in color, in contrast to Naruto's bronze complexion. The other boy's dark eyes stood out from the whole image quickly making the blond quirk with curiosity.

Naru-chan slowly strode to the raven's side. He looked at him, like trying to figure out what to do next. He then promptly hugged him. " Naru-chan's a good kid, Naru-chan don't like heaven much."

The raven blinked unsure of what the strange boy was saying to him.

"Dobe, get off"

Little Naru-chan was shocked. Angels don't say bad words! He looked at him again and surely saw an angel again.

"but… "

This seems to irritate the angel and started wiggling his way out of Naruto's arms. The strong lock seemed to loosen and the said angel used the opportunity to stomp his way towards the hospital building, away from the stupid hugging kid.

Hurt, Naruto rushed towards the other door to tell his mother about what happened. He found them huddled together on the waiting room with serious faces.

"Papa needs to pee…", Naruto stated after seeing his father's contorted expression. He smiled when his mother broke in a smile.

"Naruto, we need to tell you something…"

The said boy frowned. Mama only uses his whole name when he did something really really bad like lifting Sakura-chan's skirt or spitting out his veggies. He immediately remembered the incident in the garden and shook his head violently.

"Mawha!! Naru-chan did nothing wong!!"

Mother Uzumaki wiped her eyes even before tears started dropping.

"Yes, Naru-chan did nothing wrong."

Naru-chan frowned some more and noted his mother's face. He decided to stay silent and wait for punishment.

"Naru-chan, you're quite sick", his father said solemnly.

after a bit of silence..., Naruto grinned widely contrary to what his parents thought

"Can Naru-chan skip class tomorrow?"

oooOOOooo

On the other side of the hospital, the angel Naruto saw was experiencing the same thing. Though his reaction was quite different.

"I'm sorry but you're really sick, Sasu-chan", the nurse told him.

_Isn't it the reason why I'm here?_, he thought but stayed silent to hear more.

"It's leukemia"

Even if the whole concept of the word escaped Sasuke, he knew it was serious. His eyes wandered through the room to look for his brother. Itachi was instantly at his back.

"It's ok, otouto. We'll figure it out."

Sasuke bit his lip and stopped himself from sobbing in front of his brother.

oooOOOooo

Notes: uhh, next chapter you'll know what those diseases are and Sasuke's 2 years older than Naruto and he's still a genius, so he'll be a bit knowledgeable about things. Review, k?


End file.
